


Stockholm Syndrome

by Mari_the_little_marshmallo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dark Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dark Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_the_little_marshmallo/pseuds/Mari_the_little_marshmallo
Summary: This'll be a short but emotional ride,the song adviced: Stockholm Syndrome by Sofia





	Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be a short but emotional ride,the song adviced: Stockholm Syndrome by Sofia

Losing track of time, lose our minds  
  
"Scott...." she whispered quietly as the alpha stalked closer to her  
  
"Scotty,please anwser me!" Panick overtook her as her best friend pulled her in and started scenting her  
"Why do i smell Derek on you....?"

Asked the boy as his claws dug into her hip

"Scott you're hurting me!" Screamed Stiles,helplessly

"Anwser me!" Yelled the werewolf,slashing the poor girls hip

"I,uh,we kissed! Please let me go Scotty I," the human gasped as her brother,her closest friend slapped her so hard her jaw literally snapped.

"Why...?" She whispered as she fell on her knees "Dreaming about Lydia's fine. She'd never like a loser like you,and she's as straight as a pole. But making out with someone? Behind your alpha's back? You little whore." Growled this...this creature. This was not her Scott

"Why do you even care! You have a girlfriend for crying out loud! What is wrong with you?!" Screamed the girl as she finally broke down into sobs  
  
Got me homeward bound  
My hands, can't get out, I’m tied  
Hostage of your eyes  
  
Seeing her going into a panick attack must have snapped something inside Scott because his eyes turned back to the Hazel that Stiles loved,the hazel eyes that cried with her when her mother died,the eyes that were always conserend for her..  
"I...Stiles...I..don't know what's wrong with me" said Scott as he walked over to her and put his arms around her,making Stiles claw at his arm and try her hardest to get him away,he,looking hurt by her reaction,held her hands behind her back easly

"I'm so sorry Sti it's the full moon,my first as an Alpha please calm down,hey it's fine," he whispered as the girl broke down and just screamed while crying "come on Sti calm down please...."  
  
That night,Stiles cried herself to sleep  
  
Oh, I'm so tired, but I take your side  
  
"Wake up Stiles you've got school today," started her father as he walked in her room only to find her awake,looking at her jaw in the mirror

"Oh my god,what happened to you?" The Sheriff asked as he grabbed her face,looking at the nasty bruise on her jaw

"It's nothing dad." She said as she wiped the tears running down her cheek "Stiles who did this to you?!" Demanded her dad

"It was Scott. The full moon dad.." she made herself say,she was really tired

"What?! How could he!" Yelled John and she winced at the loudness,her head pounding "It was my fault dad,calm down."  
  
You know love is blind, oh, help me I  
  
"It was my fault." She whispered,calming her dad down and making up a story about how she snapped at Scott and he warned her but she didn't listen  
  
I'm affected by Stockholm Syndrome  
  
Maybe it really was her fault,just maybe.

Won’t you ever let me feel the open sky?  
  
Little to say,her father wasn't thrilled by the idea of her going to school with that bruise,and to be honest,neighter was she. As she entered the school,the first person she saw,of-fucking-course was Scott McCall. Stiles quickly ran into the female bathroom as soon as she saw him,she couldn't do this.  
  
Memories wherever I go by  
  
She pulled out her phone and stared at her background. It was them when they were seven with her mom in the picture. "Mommy...i miss you.." whispered the girl,allowing herself to have one fucking moment for herself.  
  
You can be so quiet  
  
Scott,unsuprisingly,hasn't spoken to her the whole day. He went on about his day like nothing ever happened. That's what Stiles should do as well.

Should...

but the thing is she doesn't think she can.

She watched him kiss Kira,like he loves her with his whole heart,and remembers the reason why she got punched in the first place.

She was furious. She quickly took her phone out again and called Derek "Hey. Can you pick me up? I walked to school today." She said,not at all caring if Scott can hear her or not,she has the right to be happy too.  
  
You can be so cold sometimes  
  
When,and if, Scott heard the phone call he didn't react at all. But,after the last class,Scott was waiting for her infront of the exist "So...you and Derek are a thing?" The fucker actually asked!

"Why? Gonna punch me again if i say yes?" She bit back,not giving a shit if someone could hear her.

"Okay." He actually just says that and runs up to Kira to hug her. He acts like he doesnt care.

Maybe he doesn't...

maybe she is just a useless whore like he said...

This wasn't her Scott.

  
  
Always so deceiving, misreading all the signs  
  
When Derek drove her back,he didn't ask about the bruise.

She felt so much shame around the guy since she kissed him that it was probably choking him as much as it was choking Stiles.

The girl didn't like him,she had a panick attack and she thought about what Lydia did to her and decided to try kissing someone to feel the contact. Yknow nightmares about getting freaking possesed and all that. But he was a great friend to her,with his snarky comments,not so empty threats and sarcasm.

She misses the good old days where it was just Scott and Stiles without the werewolf shit....especially if this is the Scott she got...  
  
But I'm never leaving, leaving you behind  
  
But in all honesty Stiles could never stop talking to him.

Could never help but wish he would be there for her to hold her at moments like this,just like he did when her mom died,or like she held him when his dad left.  
  
You know you're so pretty  
  
Here's the thing. She's still thinking about his beautiful brown puppy eyes,his soft hair and the thing is..... she loves him even after what he's done...and that scares her.  
  
Oh, make me fall in love  
  
Why can't he just be the Scott she needs right now

Losing track of time,  
  
What time was it again?

She had no idea.

Time went slow as she laid in her bed,thinking about Scott. He was her best friend.

  
Then werewolves,hunters and werecoyotes happened.

They still stayed close,but not as close  
  
lose our minds  
  
Then the Nogitsune happened,and Stiles can't even remember when they last hanged out.  
  
Got me homeward bound my hands,  
  
The light breeze swayed her hair,she didnt know why but taking a walk always calmed her down.

Her father was working nightshifts,and being alone in the house only made her ADHD worse.

She tried thinking about Lydias strawberry blond hair,green eyes but even that didnt take her out of her thought of what her brother by everything but blood told her  
  
can't get out, I'm tied  
  
It was like her mind was tied  
  
Hostage of your eyes  
  
Those brown eyes haunted her,by going from looking at her like the most precious friend he had,to one of the extras  
  
Oh, I'm so tired, but I take your side  
  
_Maybe_ she was  
  
You know love is blind, oh, help me I  
I'm affected by Stockholm Syndrome

Scott turned cold.

When he came around to her locker and straight up pulled her to the library and shoved her against the wall to tell her she can never hang around Derek again,she cut all ties with the man.

She was _scared_  
  
When the next full moon, Stiles wasn't proud to say that she was scared shitless.

Scared of her best friend.

When he came to her house through the window she knew he was going to do something so she didn't even bother moving from her bed,if Scott wanted a punching bag for the full moon,he didn't need to kill someone,he could use her she supposed.  
  
Can't you see that we’re about to lose our minds?  
  
Where was her Scott?  
  
"Sti?" Whispered the shadow of her Scott. The shadow of the caring friend he used to be

"Just hit me for thinking about Lydia or I don't know,thinking about Derek or something or leave me alone." She snapped,not caring about anything.  
  
All your cheap thrills almost make us feel alive  
  
Next thing she knew,Scott was ontop of her holding her wrists above her head  
"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered to the girl as he lifted her skirt up  
  
For a moment she didn't know what he meant until his fingers pressed up against her and rubbed the outline of her pussy gently  
  
"No Scott...you can't do that to me.." the girl whispered,Stiles would let him do anything. Just not this. _This has to be a nightmare_  
  
You can be so violent  
  
He ripped her clothes off,quite literally,and she knew she couldn't escape him.

_No. _

_NO_

_ **NO!**_

She laid there,wishing apon stars that she doesn't wake up tommorow  
  
(You can be so violent)  
  
When her best friend shoved himself inside her,without any foreplay without any fingering,Stiles started sobbing.

That only made her friend go harder,pound into her while biting her neck and scent marking her possesivly  
  
You can be so cruel sometimes  
  
Whenever she screamed he'd shove his dick in her harder,his claws left blood behind them as Scott dragged them along Stiles' pale thigh and stomach,she felt disguisting,she wanted to die right here while being raped by someone she held dearly to her heart

"Why..." she sobbed,like a mantra as she allowed her friend to break her body apart,she felt weak,she wanted to pass out but the pain kept her concious  
  
Broken hearts ain’t never hard to find  
  
"Mine.." growled the alpha,as Stiles gripped the sheets for her dear life,when will this end?

Why did she even exist?

She broke further apart,and this time,the monster was her Scott  
  
Seasons change like this is paradise  
  
"Say that you're mine!" Grunted the beast that was currently on top of her

"I'm yours..." she sobbed out,she had no one else.

Just Scott and her dad.

She can't help but feel so small,like Scott's the only one who'll ever love her  
  
You're so beautiful sometimes  
  
Looking up in those eyes,flickering between red and brown,with tears running down she couldn't help but bring her hand to Scott's face and wipe the tear away "You're so beautiful..." groaned the alpha as he started thrusting slowly into her,letting his lips move across her mole covered neck in a comforting way

"I'm so sorry Sti..." her best friend whispered softly as he came inside of her

"You're fine Scott....we're going to be fine.." she whispered as she hugged him closely,feeling him pull his,now soft,dick out of her and just as she fell asleep in his arms she couldn't help but think that this felt so familiar yet so new and she couldn't help the thought...that maybe...she will give up...give herself to her best friend..if her suffering brings him ease...then.._maybe_

Losing track of time,

  
When she woke up,she cried.

Hard.

Sobbed into Scott's chest as she released that this wasn't a nightmare.

Then she felt soft lips on her own,and she just let go of everything  
  
lose our minds  
  
"I'm sorry.." she whispered knowing that this wasn't her fault.

<strike>Or was it? </strike>

"Stiles i'm the one who's sorry...please i can't without you...don't leave me.." she heard the boy she used to love say to her  
  
Got me homeward bound  
My hands, can’t get out, I'm tied  
  
"I'm yours..." she said back as her tears just ran.

Her dad was working the whole night and day today.

Double shift because something killed most of the officers,and she's guilty to say that she's grateful that he doesn't have to see her like this.

"I broke up with Kira...i know what i'm doing behind her back is wrong...so i broke it off...you're mine,you know you're mine."  
  
Hostage of your eyes  
  
Scott said with those whiskey eyes holding her hostage "Yes i do."  
  
Oh, I'm so tired, but I take your side  
  
"Yes i do." She repeated,her voice breaking by the end of the short sentence.  
  
You know love is blind, oh, help me I  
  
"I love you,and i hurt you so much" he whispered against her lips

"You know love is blind" she whispered back as she kissed him,short and sweet  
  
I'm affected by Stockholm Syndrome  
  
He returned the gentle kiss,and she thought that _maybe_,if she gets this Scott even once a year,she can take anything he gives her...

Queen of ice when lying in your winter coat  
  
"When did this," the sheriff said as he pointed at Stiles and Scott "happen?" He finished,while Melissa looked at them suspiciously

"Dad. We've been friends our whole life." Said Stiles,her eyes empty of the light she used to have,covered in Scott's hoodie "Don't tell me you didn't expect this." Finished the girl,sitting in Scott's lap  
  
The summer brings its gold  
And makes your water glow  
  
"That's why we made this family hangout!" Said the Alpha with a soft smile as he played with Stiles' brown hair

"You know Scott,if there's even a hair missing from my daughters head,i will fill my bulletes with Wolfsbane,roll them in mistletoe and shoot them up your-" "Dad!" Yelled Stiles as she glared

"Geez,atleast now i know who you cuss like." Said Scott as he looked at her and giggled "By the way,I'd rather **_die_** than hurt her"  
  
Keep on trying to escape my restless soul  
  
The werewolf anwsered as he squeezed Stiles' hip hard enough to bruise  
  
Won’t leave me alone  
  
She smiled through the pain and kissed Scott's cheek softly

"Do you use protection?" Her father asked with this terrifying voice  
  
Oh, please take me home  
  
"God we haven't done that yet!" Scott said with a blush,making Stiles wince with the memories,as she shoved her face into his neck,breathing his scent in,glad that Scott could atleast control himself nowdays while having sex 

Losing track of time, lose our minds  
  
"So we moved in huh." Said her best friend,snapping her out of her thoughts

"Yes,yes we did." She anwsered with her head bowed  
  
Got me homeward bound  
My hands, can't get out, I'm tied  
  
"Hey are you okay?" He asked the girl as he gave her hand a light squeeze

"Yes. I am." Stiles said looking around their...house?  
  
Hostage of your eyes  
  
And then looked in the soft,caring brown eyes that she'd missed so much "I'm just so happy.." she whispered,knowing that she'd do anything,as long as she gets to see those eyes looking at her this way again.  
  
Oh, I'm so tired, but I take your side  
  
She's so tired. "You're _**mine**_." Said Scott,her Scott,as he brang her hand to his lips and kissed it

"Yours," she agreed  
  
You know love is blind, oh, help me I  
  
"I love you." He said quietly  
  
"I love you too." She repeated,like always  
  
I'm affected by Stockholm Syndrome  
  
_Maybe_,just maybe,this was okay.  
  
Stockholm Syndrome  
  
_Maybe_  
  
She's done the right thing by giving up  
  
Stockholm Syndrome

And _maybe _she was no one without Scott.

But she had Scott,and Scott had Stiles

_So maybe they were fine_

Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Well damn i made myself cry. I love dark stuff,sorry yall


End file.
